1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system and a method for anomaly detection and, more particularly, to a system and a method for determining whether the position of an object-to-be-detected is abnormal by comparing a reflection image with respect to the object-to-be-detected with a standard image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional security service includes: invasion avoidance, anomaly detection, and emergency notice, of which the operation is activated according to the on-the-spot information, such as information related to a door/window being opened, picked up by sensors disposed in the monitored area. Alternatively, an image pick-up device can also be installed in the monitored area so that the security service personnel can be informed if any anomaly is detected.
Generally, the security service personnel have to go to the monitored area when there is no image pick-up device installed. Therefore, the workload of the security service personnel becomes heavier if the sensors are mal-functional. Moreover, different sensors or smart monitoring devices are required for different purposes so that complicated wiring construction has to be built, which leads to higher cost and restrictions.
Conventionally, for detecting door/window status (being closed/opened), a charge-coupled device is used to pick up gray-scale images to be processed using neural networks to determine whether there is a door and whether the door is opened. Then, a robot passes the door according to the calculation result of the dynamic relative distance of the robot to the door if the door is opened. Alternatively, a method is disclosed for identifying the floor board and the door fringe according to colors and geometrical structure so that a robot can patrol automatically and avoid any obstacle to pass the opened door.
Japan Patent No. 2006-139593 “Detection system, device and method for relative distance and conductors” uses a contactless method by inserting two radio-frequency identification (RFID) tags into two objects. The two RFID tags contact each other to form a short circuit and separate to form an open circuit. An RFID reader reads the relative distance between the two objects. Japan Patent No. 2006-139593 can be realized to obtain the door/window status.